Misturada
by Luna Swan Cullen
Summary: Mistura de Harry Potter e Twilight..Edward Cullen pertence a uma importante familia de bruxos e quando chega a hora de ir para Hogwarts ele passa a desejar que sua melhor amiga, Bella Swan, fosse bruxa tambem..
1. Resumo

**Nome:**

Misturada

**Resumo:**

Essa é uma fic para quem gosta de Harry Potter e Twilight... Edward Cullen e Bella Swan são grandes amigos de infância, o detalhe é que Edward pertence a uma família bruxa muito importante e sabia que assim que completasse 11 anos teria que ir para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Quando era pequeno ele tentou contar para Bella mais ela obviamente não acreditou e então alguns meses antes de Edward ter que partir seus pais o proibiram de todos os modos possíveis de contar a verdade para Bella, e sabendo que essa era a vontade do menino seu pai, Carlisle Cullen, lançou um feitiço nele o proibindo de contar a verdade.

Então Edward se dedicou a passar cada segundo daquele verão com sua amiga, pois ele sabia que não a veria por um bom tempo, e ele sabia também que quando ele voltasse no ano seguinte ela provavelmente odiaria ele por ter sumido do nada.

O maior sonho de Edward era que no ano seguinte, quando Bella fizesse 11 anos, ela descobrisse que era uma bruxa e fosse para Hogwarts com ele..

Em Hogwarts, Edwar conhece Emmett um cara grandão, corajoso e acima de tudo, brincalhão..e eles acabam virando grandes amigos, na verdade são quase irmãos. Mesmo longe de Bella, Edward não consegue parar de pensar, ele sente falta do seu cheiro de morango, do seu sorriso, do seu rosto corando, de todas as suas manias e brincadeiras..

Mesmo morrendo de saudade de Bella, Edward nunca teve coragem de voltar para casa no verão, ele sempre ia para a casa de Emmett..

-- # --

Seis anos se passam e Edward finalmente toma coragem de voltar para casa, já que se formou em Hogwarts, mais como ele e Emmett querem complementar o curso e vão ter que estudar mais 3 anos lá, Emmett vai com Edward para a chuvosa cidade de Forks, mesmo não acreditando que vá encontrar Bella, pois as ultimas noticias que soube dela a 4 anos era que ela havia se mudado para a ensolarada Phoenix para viver com a mãe..

Muitas surpresas podem acontecer nesse verão, será que Bella pode ser uma bruxa cujo os poderes vão florescer mais tarde? Será que ela esta em Forks ainda? Será que ela ainda vai gostar de Edward? Como estará a sua vida agora?

**Recadinho:**

Oie! Se quiserem que eu poste o primeiro cap. mandem reviews pra mim saber se vocês vão ler! Eu to doida pra escrever essa historia!

Beijos!


	2. Chapter 1

**Oi pessoas que fazem a minha vida ser melhor! Me desculpem por demorar tanto com esse post! Eu sei que eh horrível quando o autor demora...Mais eu tenho uma explicação, eh pq as minhas provas estão chegando e eu tenho q estudar mto pra não me ferrar tanto nelas ") ai eu não deveria estar mexendo no pc nesse exato instante mais como eu to doida pra escrever..fazer o que?bom, deixa eu calar a minha boca pra vcs lerem! **

**Isso ae!Continuem mandando reviews \õ/ eu fico mais feliz a cada segundo!**

**Beeeijos e boa leitura!**

**Luna ^^**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

_Cap.I – Como assim?!_

**Edward POV**

Estava no meu dormitório arrumando o meu malão para que assim que a cerimônia de formatura acabasse eu pudesse ir embora para casa de Emmett..

"Hey, Edward, você deveria já estar pronto a essa altura cara! Falta 45 minutos pra cerimônia começar!" disse meu companheiro de dormitório Harry Potter, ele era legal mais se metia em varias confusões deis do primeiro ano aqui em Hogwarts, na verdade, ele seu melhor amigo Rony que também era meu companheiro de dormitório e a minha ex namorada Hermione, sempre se metiam em confusão..

"Harry você não tem nenhum outro Lorde das Trevas pra matar não cara?" as vezes ele me dava nos nervos!

"há,há, muito engraçado Edward. Não foi o meu pai que me obrigou a não lutar contra o Voldemala" é, agora ele estava com essa mania, já que o cara estava completamente morto ele achava que podia ficar dando apelidos pra ele..

"Pra começar o meu pai me obrigou a não lutar mais como você pode ter percebido, eu lutei mesmo assim, sabe, e 2º para de inventar apelidos pro Você-Sabe-Quem, por que vai que o cara reencarna! Ai você ta ferrado!"

"Sabe, pra responder isso eu vou te cantar uma parte de uma musica que eu ouvi enquanto estava no meio dos trouxas.."

"Pode mandar"

"_Fuck you! Fuck you very, very much!_" Harry é tão inocente que ate me comove!

"Cala a boca Rony! Os Tornados são bem melhores que os Chuddley Cannons!" O meu melhor amigo grandalhão engraçado e estranho abriu a porta gritando para as escadas, provavelmente eles começaram a brigar de novo sobre quadribol, o pior é que quem subisse para o dormitório tinha lançado uma azaração no outro..

Quando Emmett entrou no dormitório rindo e eu e Harry que estávamos a minutos de nos pegarmos para uma briga, paramos o que estávamos fazendo e olhamos sérios para a cara do grandão.

"Onde?" nós dois falamos juntos

"Ahh, que isso, só por que eu tive uma discursão saudável com o meu amigo sobre quadribol não quer dizer que eu tenha azarado ele.." odiava quando Emmett se fingia de bobo pra cima de mim "Ou quer?" ele complementou colocando os dedos na cara e virando a cabeça querendo parecer introspectivo

"?Méugla" nós ouvimos a voz de Rony vindo da sala comunal com alguma dificuldade então saímos correndo pela porta pra ver o que Emmett tinha feito

Foi então que vimos Rony levitando no ar sendo puxado por uma gancho invisível e falando tudo ao contrario

"Wow Emm você se superou dessa vez hein? Um levicorpus muito bem executado e uma azaração trava língua muito boa! Realmente estou impressionado.." Harry disse apoiando Emmett

"Cara, você não percebe que não pode ficar encorajando essas doideiras do Emmett?!" eu disse muito bravo com Harry, ele sabia que era um pouco culpado por Emmett estar quase constantemente na sala da McGonagall!

Vocês devem estar achando que eu só sei brigar com o Harry não é? Mais isso não é verdade, nós só começamos a brigar depois que voltamos para Hogwarts para fazermos o 7º ano atrasados..foi um pouco ruim entrar em alguns locais da escola que ficaram destruídos e saber que havia sido nossa culpa então nós começávamos a brigar sem nenhum sentido, e estamos assim ate hoje..

O que mais me impressiona é saber que ate o 4º ano nós todos éramos super amigos..e com todos eu me refiro a eu, Emmett, Rony, Harry e Hermione..mais ai veio o Torneio Tribruxo e os problemas realmente começaram..

Durante grande parte de Torneio Rony ficou bravo comigo – por ter convidado Hermione para o baile, mais o que eu podia fazer? Não sabia que ele gostava dela e por ter começado a namorar com ela – e com Harry – por toda aquela historia do Cálice..- mais pelo menos ele voltou ao normal com o Harry antes, ele ficou bravo comigo ate quase no dia do baile – por que quando o Krum idiota chamou a Hermione pro baile e ela simplesmente aceitou! Mesmo já estando namorando comigo e ter combinado de ir comigo! – ai como eu levei um pé na bunda ele viu que eu não fiz por mal e como eu não tinha mais um par eu convidei a Cho Chang - ai o Harry ficou bravo comigo – que no final das contas também me deu um pé na bunda pra ficar com aquele cara mais velho que todo mundo dizia ser igual a mim e que acabou morrendo.. mais pelo menos ela ficou um pouco com o Harry um pouco no 5º ano, então nem me sinto tão culpado..Mais ele ainda não esqueceu tudo...

Mais voltando ao problema do Ron

"Ei, não é minha culpa se o cara sabe executar um feitiço tão bem!" Harry respondeu "Mais como o senhor certinho não pode ver ninguém se divertindo ou sendo melhor que ele eu acho melhor você desfazer a azaração, se não ele vai passar a perna em você" ele continuou fingindo estar com medo e se aproximando mais de mim, em sua voz dava para ouvir toda a raiva que ele tinha de mim, mais eu só tentei ficar bem calmo e respondi

"Você sabe que não foi isso que aconteceu, ponto." Minha voz saiu mais seria que o normal mais tudo bem "Emmett, tire o Ron da azaração agora, antes que a McGonagoll apareça e você vá para a sala dela de novo" a voz continuava seria mais não tanto quanto antes

"Será que ela pode me dar uma detenção mesmo hoje sendo o nosso ultimo dia aqui?" Emmett perguntou preocupado, afinal seu pai tinha lhe dado já o aviso de que se ele recebesse mais uma detenção não iria ganhar um jipe arnês novinho quando chegasse em casa depois da formatura

"É claro! Ano que vem nós vamos voltar para fazer um curso complementar lembra?" eu respondi falando o obvio e assim que eu acabei a frase só deu para ouvir o barulho de Rony caindo no chão e voltando a falar novamente, e eu fui ajudá-lo

"Valeu cara, acho que se fosse pelo Emmett eu ficaria ali ate o feitiço se tornar permanente.." Rony agradeceu enquanto se levantava com minha ajuda, coitado, pelo tmpo que ficou dependurado seu pé deveria estar doendo muito..

"Não há de que..." eu disse o colocando na cadeira enquanto os outros se sentavam ao nosso redor

"Ah, para, eu acho que ele não vem, ele nem mesmo respondeu a carta que eu mandei convidando ele!" nós ouvimos uma voz muito conhecida nossa saindo do dormitório feminino, era a voz de Hermione. Toda vez que eu ouvia essa voz parecia que meu estomago se contorcia e ultimamente eu sempre vinha achando uma desculpa para não ficar perto dessa voz... "olá meninos, já esta tudo pronto para hoje a noite?" ela falou se sentando no chão aos pés de Rony, afinal, deis da luta eles estavam namorando

"Bom, eu vou arrumar as minhas agora" Rony respondeu mais parou e pensou um pouco "Ou melhor, eu estou arrumando agora" disse com um aceno da varinha que ele tinha acabado de tirar do bolso

"Amm, eu também estou arrumando as minhas agora" Emmett disse copiando o gesto do amigo

"As minhas já estão prontas" disse Harry sem emoção

"E as suas Edward?" a voz feminina disse se virando para mim

'Também já estão prontas" eu disse seco

"Legal. E aonde vão passar o verão?"

"Eu vou pra antiga casa dos pais da Tonks para ficar com o Teddy. E vocês?" Harry perguntou desanimado com a idéia de como ia ser seu verão

"Eu e Hermione vamos para a Toca e depois para a casa do Gui e da Fleur" Rony estava realmente entusiasmado com a idéia

"Não se esqueça que você vai ter que ir conhecer meus pais" Hermione disse lembrando o detalhe a Rony

"Ah é, tem isso também" toda a animação de Rony tinha desaparecido "E vocês dois?" ele perguntou pra mim e Emmett

"Ah, o de sempre" eu disse

"Hã, Edward na verdade esse verão vai ser um pouco diferente..." Emmett começou a falar passando a mão na cabeça

"Hein? Você não que que eu va pra sua casa, é isso? Fique tranqüilo pois eu posso pagar um flat trouxa" eu disse tentando não parecer tão mal com a idéia desse ser meu 1º verão sem o meu amigo..

"Não, não é isso! Claro que não..é só que..Por favor não brigue comigo, ia ser uma surpresa mais como já estamos falando disso mesmo..E você não tem escolha pois já esta tudo resolvido..." ele deu uma pausa e suspirou pra continuar "Nós vamos para a sua casa nesse verão."

Hein?! Não entendi nada, o que aconteceu? Será que Emmett esta sob a Maldição Imperius? Só pode pra sugerir uma coisa dessas..

"Emmett, você tomu uísque de fogo demais hoje, cara.."eu tentei parecer descontraído pois já sabia que o problema era que ele estava bêbado..

"Na verdade não. E você não tem escolha. Você realmente vai pra sua cidade"

"HÁ! Não vou mesmo! Você sabe por que eu nunca voltei pra lá! E se ela ainda estiver lá?! E se ela me odiar?!" a essa altura eu já estava gritando e em pe no meio da sala comunal

"É exatamente por isso que nós vamos e ponto." Ele disse serio.

"_Como Assim?!_ O que você que dizer com 'é exatamente por isso que nós vamos e ponto'?!" eu explodi, agora os poucos que não estavam nos olhando estavam agora, todos queriam saber exatamente por que Edward Cullen nunca viltou para casa nas ferias..

#.#.#.#

**Foi malz pelo cap curto e ruim, mais foi só pra começar e pra não deixar mais uma semana sem postar! Bom agora começam as provas então vou escrever mais devagar mais prometo na sexta a tarde sentar e fazer um cap maior e melhor pra vcs!**

**RESPONDENDOO!**

**Caroline****:** bom, tomara que você leia mesmo e continue já amando! Obrigada pela review!

**Emmily W: **que bom que vc gostou do resumo! E realmente tem cada coisa que nem vale a pena ler! Muuuito obrigada por dizer que eu escrevo bem! Só não sei se sua opinião vai ser a mesma depois desse cap!HAUHAUHEOAHUA' muuito obrigada também pelo apoio, e esta ai o cap só pra começar! Beeijos e obrigada pela review!

**Remy (: :** bom esta ai acabando com a sua ansiedade e respondendo a sua pergunta! Os personagens vão aparecer com certeza nesses primeiros caps mais depois eu vou tentar deixar eles presentes..me desculpa por esse miini post! Eu só fiz esse mesmo pra não deixar tanto tempo sem postar, mais te prometo que o próximo vai ser maior! Beeijos e obrigada pela review!

**HMSanches:** bom esta publicado o 1º cap! Não sabia que existiam outras fic de Harry Potter e Twilight! Beeijos e obrigada pela review!

**Raissa Cullen:** bom eu também acho que vai ser uma historia linda! *--* então ta ai atendendo o seu pedido de mais! Beeijos e obrigada pela review!

**Jyss:** bom, ta ai o 1º cap publicado \o/ tomara que tenha atingido as suas expectativas! Obriigada por acreditar na historia e fazer vários elogios! Beeijos e obrigada pela review!

**Lilá*:** que bom que você amou a historia! Me desculpa te fazer esperar 1 semana! Mais continue acompanhando a historia! Prometo no próximo ter mais coisas! Beeijos e obrigada pela review!

**Bom, é isso, obrigada também a SOMEONE IN SOMEWHERE, JENIIEM., HMSANCHES (de novo :p), JYSS (de novo :p) e a CAAH LISLIS que colocaram a historia no favoritos!**

**Beeijos e boa noite, afinal são 23:45 do domingo (y) ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**x.x Cap. 2 x.x**

**[Edward POV]**

Ocorreu tudo bem na formatura, a sensação que você sente quando recebe o seu diploma da mão do próprio Ministro da Magia é indescritível! Eu sei que isso vão soar meio gay, mais..É verdade...

O que você sente naquele momento é mágico, você finalmente percebe que nunca mais você vai precisar de dizer a senha para a Mulher Gorda, nunca mais vai precisar andar por aquelas escadas malucas, nunca mais vai ter que entrar naquelas salas, nunca mais vai ter que entrar naquelas salas chatas no horário, nuca mais vai ter q aturar os professores, nunca mais ter que fazer dever de casa e nunca mais ter que ficar em detenção..É exatamente na hora que você põe as mãos no seu diploma e ouve o parabéns do Ministro que você percebe isso e abre aquele sorriso bobo de felicidade

Mais ai quando você se vira e começa a descer as escadas pra sentar e esperar os outros colegas, você percebe que você fez a burrada de se inscrever no programa de complementação do curso!

Ah é, e você se lembra também que seu melhor amigo vai te obrigar a voltar pra sua casa que você não visita a mais de 7 anos! Sabe coisa básica!Pelo menos Emmett só vai me fazer ir em Forks e não Phoenix, que é aonde _ela_ esta...

No meu 1º ano eu ainda sentia muita saudade _dela_ e só falava _dela_ e de tudo que já tínhamos passado quando éramos crianças..Mas com o tempo eu parei de pensar nela pois doía, parei de pensar no seu nome e ate tentei apagar todas as nossas lembranças, mais não deu certo..Sem _ela_ eu sentia um buraco no meu peito, eu não me sentia completo, mas com o tempo eu guardei todas as nossas lembranças em um baú dentro do meu coração e me esqueci aonde tinha colocado a chave..

A verdade é que ate hoje, mesmo não pensando mais sobre aquele tempo e tendo vivido varias outras coisas com os meus novos amigos, eu ainda me sinto incompleto, não tanto quanto antes, mais ainda me sinto..

Pra minha sorte quando eu estava mais ou menos no inicio do 3º ano, os sonhos com _ela_ pararam..Mais a verdade é que agora, eu estou com medo de dormir hoje a noite no avião durante o nosso vôo, pois tenho certeza que eles vão voltar, mesmo que _ela_ não seja a protagonista do sonho como era, mais _ela_ vai estar lá...

Depois que todos haviam recebido os diplomas, nós jogamos os chapeuzinhos pra cima e depois foi só alegria, não deu mais pra mim pensar em mais nada, só que eu tinha que aproveitar aqueles momentos pois eu não sabia o que esperar dos próximos meses

Durante a festa no salão comunal todos os nossos amigos estavam dançando juntos em uma roda, ate que a musica lenta começou e todos pegaram suas namoradas ou arranjaram uma garota para dançar, então eu e Emmett nos retiramos para o dormitório, pegamos as nossas malas e fomos andando ate o portão principal e quando passamos por ele nós ficamos olhando ele por alguns instantes e depois nos olhamos sorrindo muito por finalmente termos acabado aquela parte das nossas vidas então colocamos o braços um no ombro do outro e aparatamos com um sorriso no rosto e uma felicidade que é impossível de descrever o tamanho dela...

**#.#.#**

-PQP, Emmett, acorda cara! – eu briguei com Emmett pela 10º vez no nosso vôo, tudo bem que ele estava com sono, mais apoiar a cabeça em mim, babar e roncar no meu ouvido era de mais!

-Hein..Que que houve? Quem morreu? Já chegamos? O avião ta caindo? – ele disse pela 10º vez levando susto por ter sido acordado – Ah, é só você de novo Edward... – ele disse com sono e se ajeitando na cadeira pra dormir de novo – Larga essa revista que você esta lendo e desliga esse iPod e vê se dorme cara!

-Pra começar é um livro, 2º eu não vou desligar o iPod por que eu estou ouvindo as musicas dos trouxas que o Sr. Weasley colocou pra mim quando fomos lá da ultima vez e 3º não gosto de dormir em aviões, principalmente em viagens internacionais.. – eu respondi sem jeito de dizer o verdadeiro motivo de eu não estar dormindo..

-Você..não..sabe..o..que..esta..perden...- coitado nem conseguiu terminar a frase de tanto sono..

Eu também queria estar dormindo, e olha que sono não era o que estava faltando, mas o medo era maior..Só que aquele livro estava ficando chato e a musica que estava tocando era uma tal de Clair de Lune que é tão calma e lenta...

Eu acho que posso dar só um cochilo, então me aconcheguei na cadeira e dormi...

_Eu estava na arena de quadribol sem a minha vassoura com o campo verde deserto, e do nada aparece um vulto negro caminhando na outra metade do campo ate que parou na minha direção, então percebi que minha varinha estava na minha mão de repente, então o vulto negro disparou um raio azul da sua varinha também recém aparecida e por instinto eu me protegi, então começamos uma luta silenciosa, ela atacava e eu apenas me defendia não entendendo o que estava acontecendo_

_Ate que com um movimento brusco e altamente silencioso um lampejo verde saiu da sua varinha e eu consegui me defender por sorte e como já estava frustrado com aquele combate sem sentido eu lancei de modo não verbal um __Estupefa__ç__a__ no vulto que caiu no chão e fez sua varinha voar longe, então gritei:_

_-O que você quer?! Quem é você?! _

_E o vulto negro não respondeu nada, só ficou parado mesmo sendo ameaçada pela minha varinha_

_-RESPONDA!_

_Então com um movimento ágil e muito rápido ele fez a minha varinha no chão e ele ficou de pé mais não tentou pegar a sua varinha, apenas fez um gesto simples com a mão mostrando que queria que eu pegasse a minha varinha, e cauteloso foi isso que eu fiz_

_Quando estava de pé novamente o vulto ficou completamente imóvel como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa, ate que gritei novamente enquanto lançava um feitiço nele_

_-QUEM É VOCÊ?! _

_E simplesmente passando a mão no ar formando um circulo na frente do seu corpo ele repeliu o feitiço então ficou imóvel novamente._

_Então sem dar sinal nenhum eu lancei outro feitiço, mas enquanto ele repelia eu lancei um outro que ele não conseguiu se defender, então ele estava novamente no chão _

_-SE MOSTRE OU EU TE MATO!_

_Eu gritei novamente, e ele novamente estava de pé com um movimento rápido e ágil, então eu lancei o meu primeiro Crucio, com esperança dele se proteger, mais ao invés de só se defender ele também jogou seu manto para cima.._

**Heyy, algum palpite pra quem é o Vulto Negro? Desculpa pelo cap super curto, é por que eu não queria deixar mais de 2 semanas sem um post novo :) Nossa, eu fiz esse cap todo hoje (sábado :P)! Vamos lá, ****MUUITO**** obrigada por todos os reviews!! Gente vocês não tem noção de como eu fico feliz quando tem um review novo no meu email!!**

**Me desculpem por demorar tanto com o post, é por que eu estou deixando umas amizades que eu fiz esse ano que mudaram o meu jeito e me afastaram das minhas amizades antigas pra traz... Então eu estou me dedicando a ter minha vida normal de volta! \o/ Eu prometo escrever um cap novo ate sábado de novo! Eu acho que vou escrever a mão e depois digito..**

**Vamos lá, time to reply the reviews!**

**Líla* : **desculpa por não mostrar o que vai acontecer quando ele ver a Bella ainda! É por que eu não queria deixar tanto tempo sem post ^^ Que bom que você amo o cap passado! Só não me mande uma review falando que eu te desapontei completamente com relação a esse cap *-* Beijos, obrigada pela review e não deixe de mandar mais ;*

**Someone in somewhere: ** que bom que você amou o cap e riu muito! Sobre o Valdemala, o meu professor de Literatura foi dar uma aula sobre cultura de massa e fico falando mal de Harry Potter e Crepúsculo, na hora morri de rir + depois tava planejando processar ele *-* Beijos, obrigada pela review e não deixe de mandar mais ;*

**Julesbinoche:**que bom que você amou a historia ^^ não sei quanto a Bella ter ido pra Beauxbatons/Azulinhas (HUASHAUSAUSUA' eurilitros) mais vai ter uma coisa parecida no próximo cap! Que bom que gostou da frase da filosofa Lily Allen xD pra mim ela também é uma filosofa *-* desculpa por não mostrar o encontro dos dois ainda :'( é porque se eu fosse colocar isso nesse cap eu ia demorar muito pra fazer e não queria deixar tanto tempo sem postar..Beijos, obrigada pela review e não deixe de mandar mais ;*

**Emmily W.: **que bom que sua opinião é a mesma ASASUAHSUAAUHAU' eu JURO que no próximo cap a Bella vai ta na historia! Beijos, obrigada pela review e não deixe de mandar mais;*

**Alicinhaa Cullen :9: **nossa AMEEI sua review! Eu tb sou viciada nas duas sagas e já decorei os filmes de tanto ver, tanto que agora eu só assisto totalmente em inglês por que o áudio fica melhor xD Que bom você acha essa fic uma das 2 boas que você achou ^^ Desculpa pela demora! Prometo que vou fazer de tudo para que 2 semanas seja o tempo máximo pra mim postar *--* Serio, quando recebi sua review eu ganhei o dia! Beijos, MUITO obrigada pela review e não deixe de mandar mais ;*

**Alicinhaa Cullen :9 [ de novo]:** calma não se mate! Eu também amei essa sua outra review! Eu também fico nervosa quando estou lendo fics..Espero que esse cap mate um pouco da sua curiosidade ^^ ameei o *bikinho da Alice* HUASAUSAUSU' Beeijos;*

**Obrigada a ****Bruna Balbino**** e **** cleo moura cullen **** por colocarem a historia no alerta e nos favoritos *-* MUITO obrigada mesmo!**

**É isso.. GENTE MEU CD DA PARAMORE ACABOU DE CHEGAR!!!Enquanto eu tava digitando minha irmã me entregou o pacote! *------***

**Beeijo e vou ouvir o MEEU Riot! ^_____^**

**Luna**


	4. Chapter 3

**x.x Cap 3 x.x**

**[Edward POV] **

_-SE MOSTRE OU EU TE MATO!_

_Eu gritei novamente, e ele novamente estava de pé com um movimento rápido e ágil, então eu lancei o meu primeiro Crucio, com esperança dele se proteger, mais ao invés de só se defender ele também jogou seu manto para cima.._

_Revelando uma garotinha de apenas 10 anos, de pele muito branca,os cabelos ondulados cor de chocolate, assim como seus olhos que antigamente mostravam toda a sua alegria de viver, mais que agora mostrava muita tristeza, e um ódio enorme, maior que toda a felicidade de antigamente..Ela também usava uma roupa azul maravilhosa, que eu já havia visto em algum lugar mais devido o tamanho do choque eu não conseguia lembrar.._

_Não sei como ela conseguiu parecer mais velha com a capa..Não sei o que ela estava fazendo ali, no meio do campo de quadribol.. Então eu resolvi tirar todas as minhas duvidas.._

_-Bella? _

-Edward! – Emmett me gritou, literalmente, no avião me fazendo acordar – o avião já vai pousar! Acorda! – ele disse me empurrando um pouco e falando em um tom normal, que se transformou em um sussurro – nós vamos a um lugar deserto no aeroporto e vamos aparatar diretamente para a entrada de Forks

-1º, eu te odeio por que você me acordou na hora mais..mais..importante do sonho, 2º, eu te odeio por estar me fazendo voltar para casa, 3º eu te odeio por não me deixar ir de avião ate Port Angels e depois aparatar, 4º,eu te odeio por ter me convencido a me inscrever no curso suplementar e 5º, eu te odeio por todos os motivos acima

-Ta, tanto faz.. – ele virou a cabeça para a fileira do outro lado do corredor onde uma loira muito, muito linda estava sentada lendo um livro e ouvindo musica..

-Você devia ir falar com ela..Diga que eu estou roncando, babando e falando enquanto eu durmo..

-Você ta de brincadeira né? Ela é muita areia pra minha camionete..Ela é muita farofa pra minha marmita..Ela é um feitiço muito complexo pra minha varinha..Ela é..

-Já chega de cantadas de pedreiro! Ninguém merece quando baixa o pedreiro em você.. – eu disse interrompendo o repertorio de pedreiro dele

-É, eu acho que você entendeu..- ele disse e olhou tristonho para baixo..

Pobre Emmett, ele merecia achar uma garota que realmente gostasse dele, afinal todas as garotas que ele já namorou/ficou estavam apenas interessadas em se gabar para as amigas que tinham namorado/ficado com o capitão do time de quadribol ganhador de 3 taças de melhor jogador da temporada por 2 anos consecutivos..

Eu dei mais uma olhada para a loira, ainda pensando no meu amigo e em seus problemas amorosos, quando eu vi que ela estava dando uma olhadinha meio escondida para Emmett e quando ela percebeu o meu olhar ela se voltou envergonhada para seu livro e segundos depois ela deu mais uma olhadinha pelo canto do olho para ele e abriu um sorriso..

E justamente quando eu ia contar para Emmett o que tinha acontecido enquanto ele estava se lamentando veio o aviso chato e inútil da aeromoça

"_Nós vamos pousar agora, obrigada por voarem com a companhia ....." _

Serio, pra que as aeromoças falam esse aviso idiota? Ninguém presta atenção mesmo!

Depois do aviso idiota eu não consegui mais falar com o Emmett devido toda a correria e a bufunfa da hora de sair do avião e pegar as malas..Eu pude ver de longe, do outro lado da esteira de malas a loira mais uma vez dando uma olhada no Emmett e quando eu fui falar pra ele eu vi que ele já não estava mais do meu lado e sim no final da esteira esperando a sua mala, ele achava mais divertido ficar no final pois se ele não pegasse na hora certa ele teria que esperar que todas as malas passassem de novo, e ele me gritou

-Edward! A SUA MALA TA VINDO!! Eu pego, eu pego!! – gritou todo animado, e eu pude ouvir um pouco do riso da loira do outro lado da esteira..mais ela não estava achando aquilo ridículo e sim, divertido..

-Pode deixar Emmett, eu pego.. – eu disse calmamente pegando a mala e quando fui na sua direção eu vi que ele estava um pouco decepcionado..

-Você é muito palha Edwa..A MINHA TA VINDO! A MINHA TA VINDO!! – e ele começou a explodir de felicidade..de novo..

Depois que pegamos a mala fomos procurar um lugar para aparatarmos, 1º fomos no banheiro, que estava lotado..o que é normal.. Então andamos TODO o maldito aeroporto e não conseguimos, então lá pelas tantas, nós achamos um lugar que ninguém entraria em publico, e que para o nosso azar era do lado da lanchonete "EMPRESARIOS BEM SUCEDIDOS E MACHOS"..

Sim, nós achamos um banheiro para as pessoas do sexo indefinido...É na porta estava escrito um "INDEFINIDO" bem grande com um bonequinho azul de vestido e um rosa sem vestido.. Ô derrota!

E como nós não tínhamos achado nenhum outro lugar melhor, nós decidimos entrar..

O melhor de tudo foi que quando estávamos passando pela lanchonete nós vimos Lucio Malfoy e o Draco na lanchonete, rindo, sim, eles estavam REALMENTE RINDO!

-Hey, Edward, Emmett, venham cá, eu quero que vocês conheçam umas pessoas.. – Draco disse, era só a minha impressão ou ele estava meio..am..bebado?

É claro que eu ia aceitar o convite, ficar lá por 10 minutos e depois dar uma desculpa e entrar escondido naquele banheiro, mais como eu estava com a criatura mais inteligente do mundo! Ele disse

-Ah, oi Draco, desculpa, mais nós temos que fazer uma coisa urgente – e o Emmett saiu andando pro banheiro! Sim, logo depois de ter falado com Draco Malfoy! Que era simplesmente o cara que mais zuou com a cara dele durante a escola e que finalmente tinha parado de implicar com agente e estava realmente se redimir dos seus erros!! Um dia eu ainda mato ele!

-Ata, agente se fala depois.. – ele respondeu tentando segurar o riso já que a anta do Emmett já estava entrando no banheiro, uma tentativa que não deu muito certo diga se de passagem.. – HUASHUHAUHUASHAUASHASHUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHUAUSHUHSUASHSUAHASUAHUSHAUSHUHASAHAUHSUHSUASHAHSAUSHUAHSU'

Então, eu morto de vergonha já que todos no bar tinham percebido o que estava acontecendo devido a risada histérica do Draco --' fui atrás do Emmett e entrei completamente humilhado naquele banheiro que era bem estranho, mais eu não vou entrar em detalhes..prefiro esquecer esse momento da minha vida..

-Ta vendo, nem foi tão ruim assim..Vamos? – Emmett disse, eu te juro que eu tava partindo pra cima dele pra meter um soco na cara dele quando ele encostou em mim antes e me levo junto quando aparatou..

Como eu não estava preparado eu cai de cara no chão..na verdade, cai de cara na terra, ou melhor ainda, na lama, já que estava chovendo, novamente..

Mesmo depois de mais de 7 anos o tempo continua a mesma porcaria..É serio, ta igual ao dia que eu fui embora, parece que deu um simples pause no tempo e eu vim dar o play

NOOOFFAAAA, que profundo! *--* Mais deu pra intender...

-Vamos, quanto mais cedo chegarmos a sua casa, menos chuva nós vamos pegar.. – Emmett disse e começou a caminhar

-Para

-Que foi? Você não vai desistir agora! Eu não vou deixar, você precisa consegui fazer isso! Você já fugiu muito do seu passado!

-Não é isso..Ta é isso também, mais eu preciso te falar uma coisa que eu vi no aeroporto

-Fala

-A loira, eu vi ela olhando e rindo pra você varias vezes! Eu tentei te contar mais toda vez acontecia alguma coisa! Cara, ela tava na sua! – eu disse animado

-Não importa.. – ele disse triste de novo

-Por que não? Ela é uma mulher bonita que estava na sua e que não sabia que você era o capitão do time de quadribol com 3 taças de melhor jogador da temporada consecutivas! É claro que importa! – eu disse tentando animar ele

-Não, não importa, ela é uma garota de Seattle, eu nunca mais vou ver ela de novo..É praticamente impossível! – ele disse frustrado sentando na beira da estrada

-Hey cara, calma, um dia você vai achar alguém, e olha só, a 2 dias atrás eu achava impossível eu voltar a Forks! E aqui estou eu! – sentei ao seu lado

-Na verdade, você ainda não esta em Forks, você não atravessou a fronteira ainda.. – entao ele apontou para a linha da fronteira que estava a meio metro da gente, então eu me levantei, dei alguns passos, e parei em frente a linha e pensei _"Por favor me ajude a tirar minhas duvidas, ou pelo menos algumas duvidas.." _então, atravessei a fronteira de Forks..

-Feliz? Agora eu estou oficialmente em Forks, estou oficialmente de volta, oficialmente em casa.. – a parte depois do "feliz?" eu falei mais pra mim mesmo, mais..

-Na verdade..estou! – ele se levantou animado, então voltamos a caminhar e algum tempo silencioso depois, ele disse – me responda 2 perguntas..

-Manda

-Com o que ou quem você estava sonhando e de que duvidas você estava falando quando atravessou a fronteira?

-Se ta zuando com a minha cara que eu falei aquilo em voz alta? – eu agora tava desesperado, eu não queria que ninguém soubesse das minhas duvidas, muito menos o Emmett! O pior é que ele fez com sim com a cabeça! To perdido! – ahh, ta..eu sonhei com um vulto que começou a lutar comigo do nada no campo de quadribol, e no final das contas o vulto era a Bella criança com o uniforme das Beauxbatons..E as duvidas eram coisas do tipo "Como você esta agora?" "Você me odeia?" "Você realmente virou uma aluna da Beauxbatons?" "Você esta em Phoenix ainda?" "Se souber que eu voltei você vai me perdoar?" "Você já me perdoou?", sabe coisas assim..só que no sonho, os olhos dela não eram mais alegres como antes, a alegria tinha dado lugar para o ódio e a tristesa..

-Profundo..Não se preocupe cara, vai da tudo certo.. – eu sei que ele estava tentando me animar, só que sinto informar, não ta dando muito certo..

Então nós fomos conversando sobre coisas idiotas ate chegarmos perto da minha casa, ou melhor da minha antiga casa, ou melhor ainda, na casa dos meus país..Já que a casa nunca foi minha de verdade..era só um lugar pra dormir, pois passava o dia todo com _ela_ na rua ou na casa _dela_..

-Cara, você tem que fazer isso.. – Emmett me empurrou pra frente depois de falar isso – boa sorte!

Eu dei um suspiro extremamente fundo e apertei a tão temida campainha..

"**DING DONG"**

-Ta vendo Emmett, não tem ninguém! – eu comecei a dizer com um ar de brincadeira que se tornou serio – ta vão bora

E sai puxando o Emmett pra longe da porta, mais como o grandão da historia é ele, ele fez força pra mim não ir embora então não teve jeito e eu fiquei lá mesmo ate que segundos depois que eu desisti de puxar ele embora, uma mulher que já tinha sido muito bonita abriu a porta com uma cara de mal humorada que se transformou em um pavor de acreditar no que estava vendo naquele instante..

**[Narrador observador POV]**

-CARLISLE!! VENHA AQUI!! RÁPIDO!! – a mulher gritou da porta completamente apavorada, e quando um homem alto e que havia sido muito rígido com o filho durante a infância dele apareceu na porta, mais sem olhar para quem estava esperando para entrar – Não é possível! Eu só posso estar completamente doida!

-Fique calma Esme, você já se enganou antes, deixa que eu cuido disso..Vai ficar lá dentro com Alice um pouco.. – o homem disse calmamente para a sua mulher, e quando ela foi para dentro ainda apavorada ele finalmente olhou para Edward e Emmett que esperavam para entrar – OMG! Dessa vez é realmente você! – então o homem saiu e deu um abraço no seu filho e Edward, meio sem jeito por que pelo o que se lembrava do seu pai ele não era de demonstrar muitos sentimentos, mais acabou retribuindo o abraço pois lá no fundo estava feliz por finalmente em casa..

-Oi pai, esse é Emmett, o meu melhor amigo.. – Edward disse sem jeito depois do abraço, tentando apresentar Emmett

-Você! – Carlisle foi e deu um abraço em Emmett, que não entendeu absolutamente nada – muito obrigada por trazer meu filho pra casa!!

-Ah, que isso senhor, ele precisava voltar as origens depois de tanto tempo.. – Emmett ainda estava sem jeito pelo abraço mais estava tentando fazer graça, o que não é nenhuma novidade..

-EESMEEE!! É MESMO ELEE! – gritou o loiro animado para sua mulher que em instantes apareceu na porta coberta de lagrimas e com um belíssimo sorriso no rosto foi e deu um abraço apertado no seu filho

-Eu sabia que você ia voltar algum dia..

**#.#.#.#.#**

**[Edward POV]**

Sabe aquele momento da nossa vida que você não tem a mínima idéia do que esperar e não entende nada do que esta acontecendo? Pois sé, isso esta acontecendo comigo..

Eu jurava que meu pai ia me matar no instante que colocasse o olho em mim..Mais não, ele me abraçou! Foi a 1º vez na vida que ele me abraçou! Ta mentira, não foi a 1º vez..foi a 2º..

Só pra constar a 1º vez foi quando fomos visitar a minha tia que é prima do filho do meu tio avó (eu sei que não tem sentido, mais a verdade é essa..) chamada Heidi, que estava passando 1 mês em Azkaban, já que ela tinha sido pega roubando..a chave do cofre do banco do Ministro.. não que ela fosse mesmo entrar em Gringottes más.., enfim, lá houve um confusão doida com os Dementadores e eles começaram a atacar o povo todo que tava lá dentro, ai quando eles vieram me atacar meu pai me abraçou e conjurou um patrono *---*

E tipo, depois da recepção estranhamente estranha deles na porta eles levaram eu e Emmett ate o meu antigo quarto que continuava a mesma coisa..EXATAMENTE como eu deixei! O que é estranho pois minha mãe vivia dizendo que assim que eu fosse para Hogwarts ela ia transformar meu quarto em um spa pra ela..

Ah, e adivinha só? Eles adotaram uma garota! Isso mesmo! Ela é um ano mais nova que eu! Assim como _ela_.. Mais o nome dela é Alice, ela é baixinha e tem o cabelo todo espetado, e parece ser bem legal.. Ela tem seu próprio que era o antigo sótão, então é separado de toda a casa e é muito grande...E como ela era nanica, Emmett não perdeu a oportunidade de zoar com ela chamando-a de anão de jardim, pixel, fadinha..

Depois que meus pais saíram do quarto para deixar eu e Emmett arrumarmos as nossas coisas Alice ficou conversando com agente e disse que sabia sobre bruxos, magia e tudo mais..já que ela tinha uma ordem do próprio Ministro que dizia que ela podia saber de tudo e ver tudo.. Então nós colocamos um feitiço nas nossas malas, que tinham acabado de chegar, e ficamos conversando sobre coisas bobas, e quando percebemos já estavam no quarto 2 irmãos e um melhor-amigo-quase-irmão ^^

#.#.#.#

Eram 05:15 quando meu despertador do Toy Story tocou! Já que minha mãe fez questão de colocar ele para funcionar e ninguém fez o favor de mudar a hora de tocar! Já que eu acordava todo dia a essa hora para poder ficar na casa _dela_ antes da escola...

-DESLIGA ESSA M*RDA, P*RRA! – Emmett gritou do colchão de ar que ele estava dormindo perto da minha cama

-Já vai, calma.. – ai eu levantei todo com sono para desligar a m*rda do despertador, mas quando voltei a dormir, eu percebi que eu não ia conseguir mais.. Então coloquei um moletom velho e uma calça jeans pra dar uma volta pela cidade..

Eu decidi fazer o mesmo caminho que eu fazia de madrugada para ir na casa _dela_.. Não me pergunte por que, eu acho que foi por que já tava no automático..

Quando eu vi, eu já estava quase na casa _dela_, afinal eu vi que tinha pego o caminho que eu fazia para ir na casa _dela_ de madrugada.. não sei por que eu peguei esse caminho, que era o mais doloroso..acho que foi por que já estava quase que no automático..

E é claro que o idiota aqui continuou.. ate que viu _a_ casa e percebeu que a escadinha de madeira que eles nós tínhamos pendurado na varanda do quarto _dela,_ para que eu pudesse subir lá mais rápido, estava lá, do jeito que deveria estar para que eu subisse..

É claro que eu não gostei nada daquilo.. e passei a não gostar ainda mais quando eu vi que a porta da varanda estava aberta, como costumava ficar para mim entrar no quarto..

Depois de ver aquilo eu só consegui voltar correndo pra casa, afinal eu tinha quase comprovado que meu maior medo estava prestes a acontecer!

Mais calma Edward, pode ser tudo um mal entendido! Eles podem ter vendido a casa, e o novo morador ter achado a escada bonita e não ter tirado! Ou a nova ocupante do quarto pode ser uma adolescente que esta esperando o namorado chegar ou sair do quarto!

Quando cheguei em casa voltei para o meu quarto quando eu vi que já eram quase 06:00, e meu pai devia estar quase acordando para ir trabalhar no St. Munggus, já falei que ele é o diretor do hospital de acidentes mágicos? Pois sé, essa é a verdade..

**#.#.#.#**

-Aff, para com isso Emmett! – eu disse meio com sono ainda para Emmett que estava fazendo Alice pular para tentar pegar a sua torrada..pobrezinha, nunca vai conseguir..

-Você fica quieto por que eu não cheguei em você.. – Emmett me olhou vacilando a mão, fazendo com que Alice pegasse a torrada – Hey!

-RÁ! Eu sou melhor que o Emmett, lá, lá, lá.. – a baixinha saiu cantarolando feliz da vida..

-Ihh, se f*deu! – eu zuei com Emmett morrendo de rir dele

-Há, há, hilário Edward... – ele disse se sentando novamente – agora, me fala aonde você foi de madrugada e por que você voltou assustado e fingiu que estava dormindo?

Agora eu que to ferrado :)

-Amm..é..vamos dizer que eu prefiro não comentar.. – eu disse me voltando para a minha torrada

-Você foi na casa dela?

-Sem querer eu acabei indo parar lá.. – eu disse derrotado

-Que bom que você ainda lembra o caminho..por que nós vamos lá hoje.. – ele disse determinado..

Quando Emmett disse isso eu estava tomando suco de laranja e levei tanto susto que cuspi tudo pra fora

-O QUE?!!

-Isso mesmo, você tem que ir lá para entender o que esta acontecendo..e eu também quero conhecer a sua amiguinha de infância – ele disse apertando as minhas bochechas

-Vsf Emmett, eu não vou lá de jeito nenhum! – eu respondi serio tirando sua mão do meu rosto e me voltando para a minha torrada

-Ta, se você não quer ir por bem, vai por mal.. você quer ir por mal pelo jeito 1 ou pelo 2?

-O caramba, você não pode me obrigar a ir..

-Posso sim, eu posso te bater ate ficar desacordado ou posso dar um Boa Noite Cinderela em você – ele disse convencido

Eu odiava quando o Emmett só me dava essas opções por que eu não queria de jeito nenhum ser o saco de pancadas dele, afinal ele é gigante! E também não queria ser dopado e ficar completamente desacordado com um Boa Noite Cinderela!

-Tem certeza que você vai fazer isso com o seu camarada? – eu tentei apelar pro lado sentimental

-Tenho

Era o que eu temia, agora eu vou de qualquer jeito.. Mais ele não entende que eu não posso!

-Cara, essa viajem não esta fazendo muito bem pra você! Você esta ficando muito serio.. – eu disse me levantando da mesa

-AGORA! – ele gritou enquanto eu passava pelo portal da porta

Eu me virei para ver por que ele estava gritando mais de repente eu vi a sombra de uma baixinha na minha frente e depois ficou tudo escuro.. A ultima coisa que me lembro é Emmett sorrindo..

**Heyy povo que me faz feliz! MUITO obrigada pelos reviews! Eles me animaram tanto que eu escrevi esse cap em tempo recorde pra vocês *---*, só pra vocês saberem, era pra mim postar esse cap terça dia 22 mais os pcs daqui de casa deram defeito =S Então por isso que demorou mais pra postar *--* Pra vocês terem uma noção de como as reviews de vocês me deixaram tão feliz, eu nem fiz uns 3 deveres de casa que eram pra segunda e pra terça por que eu tava escrevendo 8) **

**Era pra mim postar o cap do encontro junto com esse + como essa semana teve festa na sexta..Na quarta tive inglês, na quinta fui no salão e sexta a tarde tive aula pra prova da High School! **

**Me desculpem m****ee****smo por não postar o encontro! Eu vou fazer os meus deveres e hoje mesmo vou começar o cap novo e agora q a net ta boa (y) vou postar no segundo que eu acabar! **

**Yay! \o/ Time to reply the reviews! **

**Líla*: **desculpa ( de novo :P) não matar a sua curiosidade.. o próximo cap vai sair o mais rápido q eu conseguir! Te prometo! Ahh, e desculpa pela demora ;) Muito obrigada pela review e beijos ;*

**Caroline: **que bom que você esta amando a historia *O* espero que você tenha acertado quem era o vulto ^^ Muito obrigada pela review e beijos ;*

**Katrina xD: **que bom que você acha a fic boa :D Esta ai a continuação (tosca) :) E esta ai respondi que era o vulto do mal ;) Espero que tenha diminuído sua ansiedade ^^ Muito obrigada pela review e beijos ;*

**Sol Swan Cullen:** nossa muuuito obrigada pela sua review!!! Eu estou muito emocionada por uma garota de Portugal estar lendo a minha historia ;) Bom, você acertou em ralação a Bella! O Jacob logo, logo vai aparecer na historia..Que bom que você esta gostando muito ^^ Então esta ai mais um cap (tosco)! Muito obrigada pela review e beijos ;*

**Alicinha Cullen: **cara, você tem noção que eu **AMO** suas reviews?! Bom, agora estou aqui te ressuscitando :) Que bom que você esta achando que essa esta te saindo melhor que a outra fic boa que você achou *--* Fico muito feliz pela sua opinião, e ninguém esperava que fosse a Bella, nossa! HUASHUSA' Pode deixar que eu não vou me confundir com o seu perfil não ' Ahh, e desculpa por ter demorado 8 dias pra postar, o meu maximo vai ser 7 dias, prometo! É por que essa semana não tinha net pra nada! MUITO obrigada pela review e beijos ;* PS: adorei seu perfil*--* achei super parecido comigo ^^

**Cleo Moura Cullen:** oie! Que bom que você ta gostando da fic *--* Adorei as suas teorias! Mais você não acertou dessa vez =/ me desculpa :'( continue mandando teorias e reviews, aposto que você acerta HUASAUH' nossa que coisa, to te forçando a mandar reviews ' fica tranqüila não sou nenhuma pessoa do mal assim ^^ E eu JAMAIS mataria o ser mais perfeito do universo Edward Cullen! Muito obrigada pela review e beijos ;*

**Selenia Sommers: **oioi! Que bom que você esta amando a historia ^___^ Fico muito feliz com isso viu! Parabéns por ter acertado que o vulto era a Bella ;) Muito obrigada pela review e beijos ;*

**Valeu também ****Katrina xD ****( de novo)****,** **Priis Cullen, Sol Swan Cullen****(de novo:P)****, Nath Tsubasa Evans, Raissa Cullen,** **Loony Lokinha, Alicinha Cullen, Selenia Sommers****(de novo :P)****,**

**Well, it's over now! Espero que tenham gostado e mais uma vez MUUUITO obrigada pelas reviews ;***

**xoxo **

_**Luna**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Oioi, eu estou aqui em cima pra dedicar esse cap pra Raffa '-' que estava lendo essa fic na virada para o dia do niver de 16 anos dela! Por tanto essa foi a 1º fic que ela leu com 16 anos \o/**

**Vejo vocês no final do cap!**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**x.x Cap. 4 x.x**

**[Edward POV]**

OMG! O Emmett e a Alice meteram um saco na minha cabeça e me bateram com alguma coisa, que na minha opinião foi uma frigideira, que me fez ficar desacordado..

Enfim, agora que recuperei a consciência percebi que estou em um carro com Emmett dirigindo e Alice do seu lado

-Suas antas, o que vocês fizeram comigo?! – eu gritei atraindo a atenção deles e quando fui bater em Emmett percebi algo – PQP! Vocês me amarraram!

-Ah, olá Edward! – Alice disse virada para traz toda animada – que bom que você acordou, já estava na hora! Como você se sente? O soco esta doendo muito?

Na hora que ela mencionou isso percebi que a minha cabeça estava doendo muito..

-Cara, vocês realmente me deram um soco na cabeça? – eu disse passando a mão no local que estava doendo

- Aham

-Ta doendo pra caramba! Tem certeza que foi só um soco? Ta mais pra batida de frigideira..

-Eh foi só um soco mesmo, eu queria que fosse frigideira mais alguém não deixou – ela virou a cara emburrada para Emmett

-Eu te dei um de esquerda – Emmett disse orgulhoso e olhando pra mim pelo retrovisor ah, antes que você pense nem tente sair do carro pois travamos as portas por dentro

Ai, eu me dei conta de que não sabia pra onde eles estavam me levando, e nem o motivo daquele plano doentio..

-E pra onde vocês estão me levando?

-Pro lugar que eu tinha te falado antes do plano começar.. – Emmett disse

-VOCÊ ESTA ME LEVANDO PARA A CASA _DELA_?!!

-Aaham! – Alice disse feliz da vida virando-se para frente..e depois de alguns minutos apontou e disse – pare, é essa casa! Eu tenho certeza!

Então Emmett obedeceu Alice e parou o carro, e quando virei para o lado eu vi que realmente havíamos chegado. E eu meio que me desliguei dos meus outros sentidos e fiquei olhando a casa, e quando eu vi Emmett já havia aberto a porta, me desamarrado e estava me empurrando para a porta, enquanto Alice já tinha tratado de tocar a campainha.

E quando eu comecei a ouvir o barulho da porta se destrancando senti um calafrio percorrer o meu corpo.

Um homem vestindo o uniforme da policia de Forks atendeu a porta, e assim que eu vi ele eu gelei. Era o Chefe de Policia de Forks, Charlie Swan.. e em outras palavras, o pai _dela_..Nesse momento Alice e Emmett podiam ter me matado que eu não ia reclamar, falando neles, aonde que se enfiaram aqueles dois?

Eu dei uma rápida olhada para traz e vi que os 2 idotas já tinham entrado no carro mais estavam com as cabeças coladas no vidro para verem e ouvirem tudo que ia acontecer..

-Posso ajudar garoto? – o Chefe disse perante o meu silencio, então eu respirei bem fundo

-A Bella esta, por favor? – não acredito que eu fiz isso! Me matem AGORA!

-BELLS! – o Chefe gritou

Então uma garota alta, magra, branquinha, de cabelos e olhos chocolates começou a descer a usava um short branco e uma blusa simples rosa claro, e ela estava incrivelmente linda..

Mas no meio das escadas ela parou e olhou para cima e quando mais barulhos de passos puderam ser ouvidos ela abriu um sorriso, e do nada apareceu um cara moreno, forte, alto, sorrindo para ela e que quando a alcançou a segurou pela cintura e desceu o resto das escadas com ela..

Nessa hora eu estava pensando em fugir, mais quando eles chegaram perto da porta e ele deu um beijo em sua bochecha a minha vontade foi de falar _ah, oi, foi mal! Era só um engano!_ E sair dali naquele instante, mas como lembrei que o capitão do time de quadribol estava no carro atrás de mim e que o soco de direita dele dói mais que o de esquerda eu achei melhor ficar por ali mesmo.. mesmo estando morreeendo de medo

Pronto, ali estava, bem na minha frente, a minha melhor amiga de infância que provavelmente me odiava profundamente, seu namorado que eu de fato já odiava, e seu pai que na hora que eu revelasse quem eu era provavelmente ia me prender por ter feito o que eu fiz com a filha dele, se ele não tivesse um infarto ali mesmo..

-Sim? – Bella disse toda carinhosa e gentil do mesmo jeito que era quando criança

-É..Am..Bella..é..sou..eu.. – é agora eu to pronto pra morrer! – Edward Cullen..

Seu rosto morreu. Aquele sorriso tão lindo que estava ali a poucos segundos estava completamente destruído. Destruído por mim. Então nesse instante eu pude ver como ela devia ter ficado quando eu desapareci no inicio. E não era nada legal.

Seu namorado trocou o sorriso por uma expressão de ódio. E alguma coisa me dizia que assim que ele pudesse eu ia sentir dor, muita dor..

Seu pai trocou a cara de desinteressado por quem visitava a filha por uma cara de alerta, tipo a de um policial que tem que vigiar o preso pois ele pode fugir a qualquer momento.

Muito bem Edward, você acaba de estragar a vida de 3 pessoas! Só você mesmo! –-'

Como aquelas caras nada legais estavam me encarando eu olhei para baixo pra ver se alguém falava alguma coisa, mais devido ao silencio eu olhei para eles novamente. A cara de Bella já estava vermelha de tanto que ela estava chorando silenciosamente, e eu senti mais vergonha ainda, quero dizer, vergonha por ter sumido por mais de 7 anos.. A cara de Charlie e a do seu namorado continuavam as mesmas, se não piores!

Então lá fui eu abaixar a cabeça de novo, e novamente ninguém abriu o bico, e nem Charlie e nem o namorado haviam percebido o choro de Bella de tão silencioso que era..

Ta, já chega, hora de falar alguma coisa, talvez se você se explicar eles não te odeiem tanto! Ou eles estejam com essas caras por causa do seu cabelo! Afinal você nem tenta arrumar ele deis de..é,,am..do baile de inverno do Torneio Tribruxo?

A cara de Charlie e a do namorado só estavam ficando cada vez piores, mas a de Bella pelo menos estava menos vermelha e seu choro havia diminuído um pouco, é essa a hora, abre a boca e começa a se desculpar agora de uma vez Edward!

Ah olha, a minha boca não esta obedecendo aos impulsos nervosos! Acho que eu vou ter que voltar outra hora, ai que peninha!

Há, como se eu pudesse fugir! Anda boca, abre logo de uma vez! Abre porra! Vai, quase lá, vai! Aêê! Consegui! \o/ Agora só falta fazer a voz sair!

Eu comecei a gaguejar alguma coisa que eu não tinha noção do que era, e quando eu parei para respirar bem fundo e falar certo eu vi que Bella estava passando pelo seu namorado e seu pai para sair do portal da porta e ficar cara a cara comigo.

É, quando você pensa que não da pra ficar com mais medo você fica.

Te juro que eu vi o braço dela balançar, de vontade de me dar um tapa muito bem dado na cara provavelmente, quando ela parou bem na minha frente. Eu cheguei ate a encolher meu rosto por que eu tinha certeza que ia doer, e doer muito. Mais ela não fez nada e quando eu voltei a olhar pra ela o choro tinha dado lugar para um sorriso muito bonito.

Confesso que fiquei extremamente surpreso de ver aquele sorriso, pois era o mesmo que ela dava quando criança, então eu levantei a minha mão para fazermos o nosso comprimento secreto. E ela nem se moveu. Então olhei para ela de novo e vi que ela o sorriso já havia morrido e NÃO ia ressuscitar de jeito nem um. Será que ela tem distúrbio de personalidade múltipla? Só pode!

Ah, sabe o que veio depois da cara assustadora? O tapa.

Ela veio com aquela mão bem na minha cara quando eu estava desprevenido. E cara, doeu pra caramba.

Depois ela virou e entrou na casa, com cara de quem estava com muita raiva, e ela deixou o namorado e o pai lá parados que nem 2 colunas sem entender nada

Então eu vi que a escada que eu usava para subir na sua varanda estava sendo puxada pra cima, é agora que ela não me perdoa nunca mais!

-Jake, é melhor você ir pra casa agora..nós não esperávamos que isso – olhadinha do mal pra mim – fosse acontecer.. – disse o Chefe para o namorado

-Claro Charlie, mais tarde eu ligo para ver como ela esta – o namorado disse saindo da casa e se encaminhando para um carro que estava na esquina

Então o nome do namorado é Jake.. Depois eu vejo o que Alice sabe sobre ele...E que intimidade é essa com o Chefe Swan?! Chamando ele pelo nome! E ele nem reclama! Se fosse eu ele ainda estaria brigando comigo..

Quando o carro do _Jake_ estava fora de vista o Chefe se virou pra falar comigo

-Não ligue pra ela garoto, ela sente muita falta sua, ela só esta indignada com o que você fez, sumir mais de 7 anos! O que você estava pensando?! Ela entrou em depressão profunda nos 4 primeiros anos praticamente!

-Desculpe Chefe, mais saiba que eu também sinto muita falta dela, ela sempre foi muito importante pra eu não consegui voltar, tanto que hoje eu estou aqui por que fui obrigado, não que eu não tenha gostado de ver ela, o senhor e meus pais novamente, mais é por que o medo foi maior

-Eu entendo garoto, só peço que você não suma novamente agora que ela sabe que você voltou, ela não ia suportar perdê-lo novamente..

-Mais ela não quer saber de mim, o senhor acabou de ver o que ela fez comigo, mais eu não discordo, eu bem que tava merecendo, mas...- eu disse deixando a frase no ar

-Passe amanha na delegacia garoto, eu vou te ajudar.. Mais agora eu tenho que ver como ela esta..Ate amanha Edward – disse o Chefe tranqüilamente

-Ate Chefe Swan

Então ele fechou a porta.

**x.x.x**

-Fui culpa de vocês sim, nem tentem escapar! – eu disse pela milésima vez para Emmett e Alice no sofá da sala de TV de casa

-Ah Edward, quem resolveu sumir foi você, o tapa foi merecido – Alice repetiu seu argumento

-É GOOOL! AH MOLEQUE! É NOIS MERMÃO! **(n/a: meu irmão ^^ )**O QUE?! O CARAMBA QUE NÃO FOI GOL SEU JUIS! SEU DALTONICO! VAI ROBAR ASSIM LA NA .. –gritou Emmett

-EMMETT! – eu e Alice gritamos fazendo com que ele não terminasse a frase, de novo

-Cara, se controla é só um jogo! – eu disse tentando acalmar ele – o jogo já vai acabar, olha lá acabo, você gritou tanto a toa!

-Fo..- Emmett começou a falar

-EMMETT! – eu e Alice gritamos juntos de novo

-Já chega de assistir o canal de quadribol! Vamos numa boate que abriu na estrada para Port Angels! – Alice se levantou e já foi indo para seu quarto – vocês tem no maximo 1 hora para se arrumarem

-Ei Alice, podemos saber qual é o nome do lugar que nós vamos pelo menos? – Emmett perguntou

-Vampire's Blood! – Alice gritou lá de cima

Ah ce ta zuando! Olha o nome do lugar! Há! Ate parece que eu vou num lugar desse! E eu acho que Emmett também não vai já que ficou rindo horrores! E como a nanica estava lá em cima me juntei a seção de riso..

E algum tempo de riso depois nos voltamos ao canal de quadribol para vermos o jogo que estava começando..

-Vocês ainda estão assim! – Alice apareceu gritando algum tempo depois, ela estava muito bonitinha, estava com um vestido preto e branco meio curto, tomara-que-caia com um cinto e uma sandália de salto vermelha – andem logo! Já chega de ver quadribol por hoje! Os 2, quarto, trocar de roupa, agora! – ela disse brava de modo muito autoritário

E eu e Emmett que não somos nem bobos fomos caladinhos pro quarto e colocamos a 1º roupa que vimos na nossa frente e descemos 10 min depois..

-Ô Alice, eu não quero acabar com a sua festa, mais nós temos que ligar pros nossos pais.. – eu disse quando ela começou a bater palminhas quando nos viu descendo as escadas

-Muita coisa mudou deis de que você foi embora Edward, mamãe agora trabalha ate quase meia noite no escritório de arquitetura dela e o papai passou a fazer plantão nos finais de semana e meio plantão durante a semana toda, ou seja, só vai chega mais ou menos meia noite ^^

-Nossa, quando isso começou? – eu perguntei me sentando novamente pra ver se enrolava ela mais um pouco, afinal, não estava nem um pouco afim de ir na tal boate..

-Nem pense que você vai me enrolar! Vem, no carro eu vou te contando, Emmett você dirige? – ela disse pegando as chaves e jogando-as para Emmett

-Na ida sim, mais na volta..já não é comigo,,vai ser a 1º vez que eu vou tomar bebida de trouxas então eu não vou economizar nem um pouquinho! – Emmett disse feliz da vida

-Eu dirijo na volta! – eu disse levantando o braço

-Muito bem! Palmas para o nosso voluntário! Engraçado cara, eu tinha certeza que você ia ser o que mais ia querer encher a cara, sabe, pelo o que aconteceu hoje.. – Emmett disse

-Por incrível que pareça eu não quero, eu também tinha pensado nessa teoria, mais não vou segui-la.. então vamos? – já que não tinha mais jeito lá fui eu! Quanto antes nós fossemos, antes voltaríamos!

**x.x.x**

Eu te juro que não queria estar nessa boate! Principalmente estando sóbrio! Vocês não tem noção de quantas meninas esta se jogando pra cima de mim! Sem contar que o lugar é extremamente estranho!

E sim, eu realmente estou sentado no meio de uma boate, sim, essa é a 1º vez q isso acontece! Uma hora dessas era pra mim estar na pista ficando com todas as garotas sem mesmo saber o nome delas estando completamente bêbado, como eu sempre fazia nas férias na casa de Emmett, por isso que ele nunca bebeu bebida de trouxa, por que era sempre ele que dirigia na volta..

Vocês não tem noção de quantas garotas tão olhando pra mim, provavelmente esperando que eu comece a beber.. Ta insuportável agüentar esses olhares!

Mais pelo menos o Emmett esta se divertindo pra caramba tomando vodca e todas as outras bebidas alcoólicas existentes, e conseqüentemente ficando totalmente bêbado, mais bêbado do que eu já fiquei algum dia!

E Alice também parece estar se divertindo, afinal esta dançando com um louro alto e tão branco quanto ela, que por acaso me lembra alguém..mas não to lembrando mais quem.. Os dois já tomaram varias doses de wisky.. Hey! Ele se parece com a loira! A loira do avião! A que o Emmett tinha gostado! Cara, eles são muito iguais! Agora que eu percebi! Será que eles são gêmeos? Aff, Edward é claro que são! Eu tenho que falar pro Emmett!

Se um gêmeo esta aqui o outro provavelmente vai estar também! E lá fui eu na tentar falar alguma coisa com o bêbado, digo, Emmett..

-EMMETT! O gêmeo daquela loira do avião! Ele esta aqui! Lembra dela?! – eu gritei bravo com Emmett por que ele não estava conseguindo prestar atenção em nada

-É..amm..er..nao..- disse ele com voz de bêbado, nossa quem diria que ele estaria com essa voz! (só pra constar, eu fui sarcástico –-')

-Ta, quando você estiver sóbrio eu te conto..

-O QUEE? Você vai sair na rua quando eu estiver com sono?! – ele gritou, coitado, ele não tava entendendo nada..

E foi ai que eu fiquei assustado! Sabe por que? Ahh, só por que o Emmett do nada desmaiou em cima de mim! E toda a boate se virou para nós, é claro então eu só gritei

-Alice! Vão bora! Agora! – e eu sai andando puxando Emmett desmaiado enquando eu pude ver rapidamente que a baixinha entrou em pânico pois não esperava ir embora agora, quero dizer, sem se despedir do gêmeo da loira..

**x.x.x**

**Hey, ho! Pessoas!**

**Me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem! Eu demorei a postar por que eu estava TOTALMENTE enrolada esse fim de semana!**

**Mais esta ai, espero que gostem! Eu escrevi metade do cap a mão na aula '**

**A versão original eu achei que tava muito tosca! Ai resolvi mudar, espero que tenham gostado de verdade! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! **

**Time to reply the reviews! ****\o/**

**Raffa '-':** parabeeens! Muitas felicidades pra você! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que essa foi sua primeira fic com 16 ;)hsuahsua! Que bom que você já ta gostando (y) Espero que tenha respondido alguma das suas perguntas :) Ta ai post novinho especial pra você! Beijos obrigada pelo review e mande mais ;*

**Alicinha Cullen:** que bom que você viu que temos outra coisa em comum! Er..só pra saber, qual seria? HSAUSHAU' eu acho que esse reencontro não ficou sombrio e muito menos o que todos estavam esperando..Mais esta melhor que o original, o Edward ia fugir e ela ia atrás dele chorando pra caramba, ai eu achei que ia ficar melado e tosco demais..Adorei a sua viajem, mentira, eu adoro todas as suas viagens ^^ espero não te matar por que se não eu não ia ter alguém pra mandar os reviews mais perfeitos do mundo! Muito obrigada por achar que essa fic é perfeita, significa muito pra mim *-* Me desculpe demorar o post, minha semana depois de quinta foi super corrida e cheia de coisas pra fazer :S Beijo, muito obrigada pela review e mande mais :*

**Katrina xD: **que bom que diminuiu a sua ansiedade e que você esta amando a fic ^^ Adorei a review ;) Beijo, muito obrigada pela review ;*

**Lih ():** que bom que você achou que a fic esta boa ^^ Beijos, obrigada pela review e mande mais ;*

**Sol Swan Cullen:** haushau que bom que você achou o Emmett profundo (y) Nesse cap foi a vez do Jazz aparecer mais daqui a alguns caps todos estarão juntos ;) O mistério da Bella com o uniforme ainda não foi desvendado, mais logo, logo será! Beijos, obrigada pela review e mande mais ;*

**Thanks to Raffa '-' (de novo :p) que colocou a historia nos favoritos! \o/**

**xoxo**

**Luna;***

**PS: quem quise me add no orkut é só procurar Luna Vasconcelos o meu perfil tem uma carinha feliz :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oi seres que a essa altura devem me odiar ^^**

**Demorei tanto tempo por que: pc quebrou, pa-pa-party every day, imaginação tirou férias, o tempo também tirou férias, a memória também foi junto e só sobrou eu todos os dias ate depois de 00 hs no pc sem nada pra fazer :/**

**Me desculpem.**

**Esse cap ta tosco e curto mais tentei não deixar Lua Nova estrear mas não consegui.. ):**

**Falando eu fui na estréia e vocês? Muito perfeito né? Não vou falar muito por que alguém pode não ter visto ainda =x**

**Segundo a Bárbara Scarton ('não vem ao caso'), minha amiga e leitora, esse cap ta bom.. **

**Mesmo que me odeiem comente falando do ódio de vocês pela minha pessoa ^^**

**x.x Cap. 5 x.x**

**[Edward POV]**

E aqui estou eu, na Delegacia de Forks, em pleno sábado as 7:30 da manha depois de ter ido em uma balada tensa ontem.. Sim, eu também acho que o mundo esta acabando.

Mas depois que eu cheguei do hospital com Emmett, afinal ele entrou em coma alcoólico, já eram 4:30 da madrugada então ele e Alice apagaram e eu, bom, eu deitei mas o reencontro ficou passando de novo e de novo na minha cabeça, então aqui estou eu..

Vamos dizer qu forks e sua adorável delegacia (atè parece ¬¬') não mudaram muito porcaria nenhuma! Por ai você vê como a cidade é maravilhosa, parece ate uma metrópole ¬¬'.. O mais diferente por aqui é o carro da Alice, um lindo e maravilhoso Porche Turbo 360 amarelo – canário *-----------* gamei..

Enfim, o chefe Swan esta enrolando para me atender só por que ficou surpreso em me ver aqui tão cedo, é eu durmo excessivamente desde pequeno..

-Edward? Pode entrar um instante por favo? – chefe Swan anunciou da porta da sua sala

- Claro chefe – e lá fui eu fingindo estar altamente grato por poder ter alguns instantes do seu precioso tempo

-Bom Edward – ele disse se sentando – eu devo dizer que não esperávamos a sua volta, e acredito que a reação de Bella foi devido a esse choque..

-Sim, eu compreendo – eu estava tão nervoso que estava sendo mais formal que o necessário – mas eu não iria volta para ser sincero chefe Swan. Minha volta repentina foi devido ao comportamento de Emmett, um amigo meu que é praticamente um irmão para mim, que organizou toda essa volta – pela cara do chefe não tava pegando muito bem eu ser tão formal então eu respirei e voltei a falar normalmente – minha intenção não era, nem nunca vai ser, atrapalhar a vida de vocês

-Entendo.. Mas depois de que você desapareceu Bella passou 1 ano que você voltasse, mais ela não estava sofrendo, só parecia que ela estava no PAUSE ou era como se você tivesse feito apenas uma viajem e voltaria no dia seguinte..mas você não voltou.

"No 2º ano ela passou a realmente a sentir sua falta. As suas notas passara a ser ruins, ela só ficava sozinha nos intervalos e só ficava com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Então eu a mandei para Phoenix, tinha esperança que sua mãe e o sol a ajudassem, mas nos primeiros meses sua mãe só me ligava para contar noticias ruins, ate que ela parou de ligar.."

"E alguns anos depois Bella me liga falando que esta voltando para Forks e quando ela aparece, ela tinha voltado a ser aquela garota cheia de vida esbanjando felicidade que ela sempre foi. Então ela foi pescar comigo e com alguns amigos em um final de semana e acabou conhecendo Jacob, que é filho do meu melhor amigo e que também tinha ido na pescaria. Eles ficaram muito amigos, mas nem de longe como vocês eram, acredito que foi por que ela ainda tinha medo de se aproximar tanto de alguém, ate que no natal passado Jacob pediu Bella em namoro e ela acabou aceitando. Mais de uma coisa eu tenho certesa, ela nunca mais foi a mesma Bella"

"E ela nunca se esqueceu de você, o Maximo que ela fez foi guardar em uma caixa dentro do seu coração."

Falar que eu morri ajuda? Se eu pudesse eu teria falado que eu sempre senti muita falta dela, tive muitos sonhos com ela, que mesmo com novos amigos ela sempre foi a mais importante e se eu sofri tanto quanto ela ou ate mais!

Eu teria falado ate mesmo toda a verdade.

Mas não podia. Não por que o Chefe ia me achar maluco, não isso era o de menos, era por causa do maldito juramento de sigilo. Depois que você se forma e faz o juramento o Ministério te rastreia e vigia durante um mês para ver se você realmente esta cumprindo o juramento.

-Chefe Swan, eu posso lhe dizer que eu não gostei nem um pouco de ficar longe de Bella. E eu também senti muita falta dela, e se eu pudesse contaria tudo o possível para ela, mas uma lei recém que foi recém entrada em vigor me proíbe verozmente. E eu também não voltei por medo, o medo dessa reação, desse reencontro que me impediu de voltei, e é isso que eu quero que vocês entendam.. é a única coisa..

Eu estava derrotado, não podia contar tudo o que eu sofri e tinha que ficar ali ouvindo tudo o que ela tinha sofrido por mim, tudo o que eu tinha causado..e era tão difícil ficar ali..

**[Bella POV]**

Nada.

É exatamente tudo o que eu penso e sinto agora.

Parece que tudo que eu estava começando a construir não valeu nada, não valeu a pena e não fez nenhuma diferença.

Eu estou novamente naquele lugar escuro que parece não ter saída, o lugar que eu fiquei durante um bom tempo. Não tenho vontade de ficar de pé, mas também não tenho vontade de me deitar.

Não sei o que é ser alegre mais, pois a única coisa que eu sinto é o nada.

Minha cabeça esta confusa, muitas perguntas estão sendo feitas ao mesmo tempo.

Aonde ele estava? Por que voltou? Ele sofreu pelo menos um pouquinho do que eu sofri? Por que ele demorou tanto? Por que não mandou nenhuma noticia durante todo esse tempo?

E essas são só o começo.

E ainda tem o Jacob.

Ah, mais uma pergunta para a lista: por que tudo isso ta acontecendo comigo?

**#.#.#**

**Hey again, o que acharam? Esta tão ruim assim? Me desculpem mais 536236236 vezes pela demora**

**Bom, a estréia de Lua Nova foi maaaraa! O povo da minha seção ate quebrou a porta da sala da seção do cinema ^^ mais foi perfeito, eu gritei e chorei muito, não to nem podendo falar de tanto que a garganta dói! SHAUSHAUSHAH**

**Então, dessa vez eu não vou responder os reviews só pra podei ir mais rápido mesmo, amanha eu faço uma parte só com a respostas para as suas reviews e posto bunitnho lá :)**

**Well, this is is! (desculpem o trocadilho prblematico..)**

**Xoxo **

_**Luna**_


End file.
